Office newbie
by djkez44
Summary: Piper is fed up with her life and job that is, till the office newbie shows up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Piper woke to the sound of her alarm, rolling over she hit the snooze button and pulled the covers back over her head. It was still dark outside and so it was also still far too early. It was the middle of October and she missed waking up to natural light flooding her room instead of her annoying alarm clock. It wasn't that Piper wasn't a morning person it's just the time of year and being fed up with life, she got a boring job that she hates and has been in a relationship with Larry now three years.

Everyone tells her how lucky she is to have him, he's the perfect gentleman, reliable with a good job at his dad's law firm. One day it will be his Law firm as her mother Carol reminds piper constantly. In Piper's mind he is boring and there is no spark or passion any more, or she's not sure there ever was. Their comfy they have a nice house; his best mate is Pete who is married to Polly. Polly and Piper have been best friends since either of them can remember.

Pipers alarm goes off for the second time, she shuts it up and checks her Facebook. There an event invite for a works night out this coming weekend which she really doesn't want to go but knows Polly will drag her out any way, when all she wants to do it curl up with a good book and have an early night as Larry will be away working on a big case he's got coming up.

Piper drags herself out of bed and heads to the bathroom tripping on Larry shoes he's left in the middle of the floor she let out a load grown hoping to wakes him up, as she has to be awake so should everyone. Reaching the bathroom, she switches the shower on to warm up while she cleans her perfect white teeth.

She strips out of her long pink PJ bottoms and white tank top and a shiver runs down her body and she thinks it may only be October but the heating needs to go on in the mornings. As she steps under the hot steaming water it clears her mind and calms her body, she's in her happy place and wishes should could stay there.

Thirty minutes later she stood in front of her oak mirror applying the last of her makeup and blow drying her long blonde hair. She grabs a bottle of orange juice from her fridge picks up her car keys and heads to the door as Larry walks in wearing in Star Wars PJs, and wraps his arms around her and whispers in her ear. 'I'm really going to miss you Piper I can't believe this case is going to keep me out of state for the next few weeks. Can't you phone in sick and come back to bed I really want to give you a going away present before I leave.' Larry says wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manor.

"I can't it's too late to now anyway and Polly would kill me, I've got to go now." Piper says as she leans in and gives him a quick kiss as she turns to leave. Feeling bad that she's please he's going away and she gets some time to spend on her own.

As Piper arrives at work she heads to the staff room in search of coffee and Polly, as she enters she see her best friend who doesn't look happy.

"OMG Piper where have you been? I've been given the newbie to show her the ropes she's a supercunt. She keeps calling me Holly and when I corrected her she just smirked at me." Polly continues to moan.

Pipers eyes roam around the staff room and as soon as they land on the newbie Polly has obviously just been moaning about her breath catches. The woman is gorgeous, no strike that, the woman was hot as hell, and when the most amazing green eyes she had ever seen lock onto hers, the breath she had been holding is knocked from her lungs as it seems those green eyes search her very soul.

The women smirks, as though she knows the affect she has on those around her and she clearly enjoys it.

As the woman walks over a cup of coffee in her hand Piper looks down at her feet.

"Here you go Molly, coffee as ordered." She passes Polly the cup and Piper sees the dark look she gives the newbie as green be speckled eyes focused back on her. "Hi kid I'm Alex." She introduces herself, as she looks Piper up and down.

"It's Polly! With a P! Not Molly or Holly or anything else you come up with because you think your funny when you're not!" Polly suddenly says, anger clear in her voice. "This is Piper also with a P!" Even Piper had to try and hide her smile at her friend's outburst. Alex just raises her eyebrow and smirks enjoying the smile she sees on the blondes face.

Alex holds out her hand to Piper and says in the most sexist voice Piper has ever heard "Nice to meet you Piper." As their hands meet Piper feels a connection and has she looks up to meet Alex's face she notices she looks shocked which quickly turns into a small smile, not the smirk she had seen her give Polly.

Polly interrupts the two of them who are now staring at each other, which Polly knows what that means and she thinks it's gross how can her friend find supercunt attractive, and she better not get in the way of Piper and Larry that would just ruin double date nights the brunet is thinking. So to solve the problem she tells Piper to meet her for lunch as she knows she will be feeling down as Larry is heading out of state for work.

Piper annoyed at her best friend right now for interrupting her thing with Alex and dropping in she has a Larry. She decides it's time to head to her office and make a start on her work and tells Polly she will meet her back here at lunch and says goodbye to Alex. Who she hears her says 'bye Pipes'

As she walks down the corridor to her office all she can think about is the way Alex called her Pipes, and how long it would be before she would get to see her again.

* * *

So this is chapter one.

This is my first time writing ever so hope you have enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Piper sits at her desk staring at her computer screen. She's supposed to be writing this week's book review for the local magazine Litchfield Echo. All she can think about is the raven hair goddess she met earlier, wondering what she's up to and if her and Polly have killed each other yet.

She decides enough is enough and she will take an early lunch as her boss the paper's editor is on holiday this week, leaving Polly in charge. She heads to Polly's desk hoping to catch Alex and invite her to join them for lunch, even though she knows Polly won't be impressed by her action.

Has she approaches Polly office she can hear her friend giving Alex her first assignment to go to see a local band the screamers this Thursday night.

Alex replies "I'm sorry but I can't do that you see that's my band."

Piper starts to lose herself to her own thoughts of a sexy Alex, the sexy rock god. How hot that would be in her mind, then an idea came into her head. She walks in to the office a little to enthusiastic and says "hi, I couldn't help but hear and I would love to write the review for your band."

Polly looks relived which shocked Piper till she remembers that's hers and Pete's first wedding anniversary and they have a date night planned. Alex looked up and gave Piper at big smile that Piper thought lit up her face and maybe even the room, "really that would be great, I'll apologise now for the rest of my band." She said chuckling.

Piper smiles and then says "I came to see if you were both ready to go for lunch and if Alex would like to join us."

Piper is disappointed when Alex informs her she's having lunch with a friend and she finds herself wondering who her lucky friend is. Polly saves her from the sad look she's got going on and drags her out of the office for lunch as she says to Piper "Jesus Piper, what are you playing out you was acting like some love sick puppy in there."

Piper just pushes her friend and laughs "I was not; I was giving her a warm welcome."

Polly decides to wait to sit down before she really grills her crazy friend who obviously lost her mind, so asks "where do you want to go for lunch the usual place."

Piper thinks how she wants more than the usual, she wants new and exciting. So she suggests "let's try the new place reds round the corner."

Polly agrees and they head towards reds, which is more of a bar but piper had herd they did great food for lunch and the owner was an ex chef. They sit down at one of the tables and look around the place, Piper can't believe how beautiful this place is. It was once a church put the pew was now up against the walls with tables, leaving a large area for dancing in the evening.

"hey laddies can I get you something to drink while you look over the menu?" A wild haired waitress asks them.

Piper chooses to have a latté and Polly a coke and the waitress goes to fetch their order giving them time to look at the menu. Polly was busy looking at piper trying to figure her friend out and decided to best ask her friend straight out. "are you having some mid twenty crisis piper?"

Piper rolls her eyes and wishes she could be honest with her best friend she never keeps things from, but knows she will never understand. Polly interrupts her thoughts and ask "Piper are you. Are you a lesbian"

Piper is shocked and doesn't really know how to answer her best friend but really wanting to let someone know the real her even if she had to keep it from the rest of the world. After all she was a Chapman and Chapmans could not be lesbians, they got married to boring men and have kids.

Piper decides in that moment to take a chance and let's go off the breath she was holding and lets out a small yeah as she waits for her friend to freak, which didn't come. Polly just said "Piper it will be ok, I'll help you. We will figure this out together but you can't keep living a lie, you need to be happy."

That was not the response she was waiting for but she was so happy and new there was a reason that Polly was her best friend.

Thanks for reading please let me no if I should continue to write as this is my first time writing.


	3. Chapter 3

So here it is Chapter 3

Later that day back at the office Piper was finishing up for the day when she saw Polly walking towards her. The two friends smiled at each other and Polly spoke first. "hey are you ready to get out of here? Let's go grab a drink I've had an idea."

Piper wanted to know what Polly's idea was, and she really could do with a drink so the two of them headed back to reds. They were greeted again by the same waitress from earlier who was now behind a large square bar that was right under the bell tower of the old church.

"welcome back ladies couldn't stay away" said the crazy haired waitress.

Polly excused herself to go to the bathroom while Piper waited for their drinks. The barmaid taking this as her chance to introduce herself.

"I'm Nicky, what's your name blondie?"

"It's Piper, Piper chapman"

"Well chapman looks like you could use a shot on the house, I heard you coming out chat earlier."

Piper thanked Nicky and took the shot and down it, smiling as she walked away with the tray of drink from the bar heading to the table they were at earlier. Polly picked up the napkin on the try and looked at Piper smirking and asked.

"Who is Nicky and why does he want me to call him?"

Piper laughed and turned to her friend and explained.

"Nicky is who served our drinks and I think that's for me" as she pulls the napkin out of her hand.

Polly tried to look upset but ended up just laughing, she knew Piper was never going to call her. She had seen how she looked at supercunt and even she had to admit there was some weird chemistry there, which was so gross. The three of them had a meeting about Alex going along to take some picture for the paper tomorrow, while Piper interviews the kids about a new school building at Litchfield high. All afternoon the pair of them kept checking each other out then when one noticed the other turned away, Piper blushed and Alex would smirk.

Polly went into her bag and pulled out a key and placed it in front of Piper, it's the key to our old apartment. The letting agent you hired to take care of the property and rent it out for you, was looking for some new tenants. Polly lied and told them she was Piper PA and that she had broken up with your boyfriend and needed her apartment back. Polly then smiled at Piper and said.

"I've also invited Alex to join us for a drink to celebrate her first day. You owe me big time Piper Elisabeth Chapman."

Piper was so happy with her best friend right now she jumped up and hugged her friend and thanked her over and over for everything. Then as if she could sense it she turned around to look at the bar to see Alex. OMG if work Alex was hot, out of work Alex was even better she had tight black skinny jeans and a black and white checked shirt with a leather jacket over the top and her hair was down. As Alex walked closer to the table they were sat at beer in hand and Piper could see her black eye liner had been applied a little thinker.

Polly interrupted before Alex got the them. "fuck Piper breath."

With Polly encouragement Piper slowly started to breath, which Alex herd she loves the affect she was having on poor Piper, and was relived she could hide it better how she felt about the blonde.

"hey my friend just finishing her shift behind the bar then she will be joining us, her names Nicky". Alex said as she sat on the stool opposite Piper.

Polly grabbed the napkin of the table and past it to Alex and asked her if it was the same Nicky who had just given her number to Piper. Alex eyes darkened and she quickly stood up and said she would be back. Piper and Polly watched as Alex matched across the bar and though the back, then looked at each other. Piper wasn't looking impressed at her friend and hoped she hadn't ruined everything.

Alex stormed through the bar not even saying hi to Stella who had just taken over from Nicky and went straight to the back room where she knew Nicky was and burst in. Nicky looked up to see her friend and joking said.

"Well Vause this is a surprise have you finally lost your touch your bursting in here to catch me half naked, I'm flattered but."

Before even Nicky could finish Alex spoke and her voice was nearly breaking but she had to no so she asked Nicky.

"You gave Piper your number do you really like her or was it just for fun."

Nicky had never seen Alex like this and she was really confused and choose her words carefully as not to upset Alex any more, as she was a little scared right now.

"Alex who are you on about"

Alex relaxed knowing her friend couldn't even remember the name of the hot blonde she had just given her number to and that she wasn't really into her it was Nicky being Nicky but she had to make sure. Then it hit her what if Piper liked Nicky what if she read her all wrong, she was interrupted from her thoughts by Nicky again.

"Alex who's Piper."

Alex looked up at her friend who was pleased to see her eyes was softer and a little more relaxed now. She took a deep breath and said

"the blonde you just gave your number to, she's off limits."

Ok Nicky replies before she starts to walk out the door and goes in search off the first girl to get under Alex Vause's skin.

If your enjoying my story let me know and I will continue to write.

Thank you to everyone who as read the story so far and everyone who is following it.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for the reviews, there amazing. I am so shocked, I really can't tell you how much they mean to me.

Chapter 4

Polly had just come back from the bar with a tray of flavoured vodka shots even though it's still just the two of them, the pair make their way through the shots. They start giggling at nothing but each other silly faces, like there ten years old again.

Polly met Piper on the first day of school, Piper was dropped off and left to walk in on her own from the playground. Polly noticed the little blonde girl with her hair in a French plate down her back wearing a baby blue coat, looking like a deer in head lights. Polly turned to her mum and said goodbye and skipped over to the blonde and grabbed her arm and said

"hi I'm Polly, let's go in together we can be best friends."

The pair have been best friends since that day. They even went to collage together and shared an apartment which Piper bought with the money her grandmother left her. When Polly started to work for the paper and Piper still had no idea what she really wants to do, Polly got her a job on the paper to.

Polly starts smiling as she sees the crazy haired barmaid from earlier walking over with a bottle of vodka in hand, Alex trailing behind her looking nervous.

"hello ladies I've come to join the party" said Nicky with a wicked grin on placed on her face.

The four of them sit around drinking the vodka and laughing when Polly says her goodbyes that she needs to get home to Pete and tells them all to behave, and she will see Alex and Piper in the morning.

Nicky decides to have a little fun and see how far she can push her friend Vause, as she moves herself closer to Piper. Chuckling when she sees the look on her friend's face. Alex tries to play it cool and breaks the two up by ask if either of them would like a game of pool, which Piper quickly jumps up and says "me"

Piper lets Alex set the balls up and takes the opportunity to get a glimpse of her cleavage which makes her take a deep breath and she bites her bottom lip. Alex looks up and meets Pipers eyes and the two just stare deeply before Alex tells her. "you can break."

As Piper leans down to take her shot she smiles noticing Alex now checking out her cleavage which makes her smile and she takes the shot, which wasn't the best break but it wasn't embarrassing either. Then she looks up at Alex and says sweetly and innocently as possible like she didn't notice "your turn"

Nicky is sat on a bar stool throwing nuts into the air and catching them in her mouth and eating them, while she watches the entertainment in front of her. "Vause you losing it, you're getting your ass kicked"

"shut it Nicky" said a frustrated Alex

Piper beat Alex at pool and did a little victory dance and song, which made the other two women laugh.

Piper noticed the time and realised she better head home as she had work tomorrow, so she said her goodbyes and they both offered to walk her home. She said she would be fine and she would grab a cab. So they reluctantly let her leave and the two off them headed upstairs to her and Nicky's apartment.

It was a lot cold as Piper left the warmth of the bar and it had gone very dark as she went to call down a cab. Piper phone started ringing and she pulled it out, as she was just getting into a cab. "hi Larry, how's work going."

Larry tells Piper all about his flight and that he's started to work on the case and that he will be really getting stuck into his work tomorrow, also that before he forgets his dad says hi and sends his love. Piper is feeling so bad she doesn't want to break Larry heart but she can't keep living a lie either, she does love Larry just not in the way you should love your boyfriend. She's snapped from her thoughts by Larry "Pipes you still their baby"

Piper tries to stop her voice from breaking before answering "yeah I'm here, just tiered sorry."

"Don't be sorry Pipes, you really would love this hotel it's so nice and the food is great." Larry said excitedly.

Piper then had an idea maybe is she visited Larry this weekend and broke up with him in person and explained everything, then he would be busy with the case and be better to be out of state and have a distraction. She knows she was really being selfish and trying to make it easier for herself but that's what she decided she needs to do. She had gotten home and herself ready for bed while on the phone to Larry so she said her goodnights to him and hung up, and feel straight to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone thank you again for the reviews they are amazing and everyone reading and following it's crazy, I really thought no one would read it. So here is chapter 5 hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5

Piper woke up before her alarm and unlike yesterday morning she jumped straight from her bed, and got into the shower. She let the warm water run down her body while she tried to not get to excited about the fact she was going out of the office today, with Alex to interview the kids at Litchfield high about their new art building.

Piper wrapped in her towel with most of her long toned legs visible and headed towards the kitchen to get a cup of coffee before she decided what to wear today, knowing this was going to take longer than usual. She took her favourite pink cup from the cupboard and filled it with coffee before heading back to her room. Piper placed her coffee on top of her dressing table and started to search for an outfit, she grabbed two pairs of nearly identical black trouser, three blouses, two jackets and a dress. She finally settled for black drainpipe trousers with a champagne colour blouse with a black blazer and her comfiest pair of heels.

Piper took one last look in the mirror before she left the house to walk to work and smiled as she felt good with her choice. She had to leave her cars at the office last night as she drank far too much to drive home. Piper really couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy and optimistic, anything was now possible.

Piper got to the office and headed to the staff room, Polly and Alex wasn't here yet so she decided to grab some more coffee and get Polly and Alex one ready for them. Then it hit her she didn't know how Alex liked her coffee or even if she drank coffee, she didn't know a lot about the dark haired beauty. Just then the door open and Alex walked in and smiled when she saw Piper.

"morning Alex would you like a coffee, I'm just making some." Asked a flustered Piper.

Alex gave a small smirk and responded "please black, no sugar."

Piper finished making the three coffees and asked if Alex was ready to enter hell, Litchfield high. Alex then looked down at her feet and Piper wondered what she had said to upset her. Just as Polly entered the staff room and said dramatically "omg Pipes I need coffee, how do you two look so good, I feel like I'm dying."

Piper passed the cup to Polly and asked Alex if she was ready to leave. The two walked to Piper car in silence and the blonde was still trying to figure out what was wrong with Alex. Has the two got in of her red Honda CRV.

"Alex have I upset you" said a concerned Piper

Alex was playing with the strap of her camera bag as she tried to find the words. Alex felt stupid she was never shy so she decided to take a deep breath and spill.

"it's just it's my old high school and well my mum kind of, works there and asked if I would pop in and say hi while we were there."

Piper felt excited and nervous all at the same time, she would get to meet Alex mum. Piper asked Alex if she was popular at school. On dreading have any conversation about her childhood with anyone Alex stared out the window and tried to give as little as possible away.

"not really" Alex replied with a nervous chuckle.

Piper laughed and Alex turned to look with a puzzled look before Piper responded. "school was kind of hell for me to, it's always been just me and Polly."

Alex gave her a warm smile and thought to herself that maybe Polly wasn't all bad, she's obviously looked out for Piper all these years. She suddenly noticed they had arrived as Piper parked her car and turned the engine off and started to get out.

Alex quickly jumped out and started to walk towards the building as Piper had to slightly run to catch her up. They both slowly walked up to the main office like they had been sent to the principal's office. Alex pulled open the door and smiled at Gloria who is friends with Diane, Alex's mum. Gloria greets them and told Alex to make sure she calls in on her mum and tells the pair of them to wait for Joe, who will show them around and answer any questions.

Joe Caputo is the school's principle, Alex as never met him but her mum seems to like him.

"hi Ladies, sorry to keep you waiting. I'm Joe Caputo. Would you like to follow me and I will give you the grand tour of the new art department, Daya our wonderful art teacher as got some of her students together for you."

The two women followed him, Piper looked around trying to imagine a young Alex walking arounds these walls and wondered if she has changed much.

Piper stood listening to Joe and writing notes for her article as Alex arranged Daya and the kids for the photograph and then turned around and saved Piper from Joe's ramblings by asking. "sorry Pipes can I borrow Joe for the picture please?"

Joe apologised and quickly got over to be in the picture, he seemed very proud of the new building but then he has turned the reputation of the school around. Alex snapped away and then let them know that was it all done, Alex backed away her camera as Piper got a quick interview with Daya and one of the kids.

Joe thanked the two of them and asked if they would like him to show them out, which Alex quickly jumped in and asked if it was ok to nip and say hi to her mum Diane.

"omg your Diana Vause daughter, of course you can. You look like your mother; how did I not know."

Piper didn't know if Alex wanted to nip and see her mum on her own or if she should go with her, so she asked Alex. "would you like to meet me back at the car."

Alex chuckled and grabbed Pipers arm and said "My mum would want to meet you come on."

Piper wondered why Alex's mum would want to meet her. Piper was still smiling as she entered the school cafeteria as Alex still hasn't released her arm. "mum you around, this is me dropping by." Shouted Alex.

"very funny young lady now come grab a coffee with your old mum and introduce me to your friend" said a women who just looked like a slightly older version of Alex.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello to anyone that is still reading with and I'm sorry to anyone who as been waiting for an update I've had a very hard few months. I lost two very important people to me and had to take some time to get myself sorted before I could write.**

 **This is just a short chapter that I thought I would see if anyone is still reading while I will start to writing some more if you want more.**

 **Here you go chapter 6**

It's Friday lunch time and Piper's feeling nervous, she's finished work for the week and grabbing a flight to meet Larry. She's at their apartment which she had shared with Larry for the past three years but had always kept her small apartment and rented it out. Telling Larry, it wasn't the right time to sell and the rental income would help them. Truth she didn't want to lose her apartment if she ever got brave enough to be who she truly was.

She had packed all her things in to boxes apart from her small overnight bag that she would take with her. Piper only planed on staying one night then getting a flight home again. She hadn't even packed anything nice to wear she just had on her favourite light blue skinny jeans and a white pattered tank top and converse. She had packed a different top and underwear, her wash bag with her make-up and hairbrush in as well.

Polly said her and Pete will get the boxes and drop them off at Pipers apartment tomorrow so won't have to come back to this apartment again. Piper takes one final look around the apartment making sure there was nothing she had forgotten to pack then she locked up and went downstairs to catch a cab to the airport.

With just her small bag which passed as hand luggage, Piper sailed through the airport and was sat on the plane on its way to the runway for take-off. Piper start to think about this last week how she had enough of hiding her she was and Polly being so great with everything and helping her. She then started to think about the tall sexy new women at work and how she hoped once all this mess with Larry was sorted maybe they could become friends.

The last time she saw Alex was the day they worked on the article about the new art building at litch high. She had met Alex's mum Diane and the three of them had cake and coffee, Diane had told Piper all about Alex when she went to Litchfield high and how hard she worked and how proud she is of her daughter.

Piper wish she had parents like that, at 17 Piper told her parents how she thinks she might be attracted to women and not men as they were trying to set her up with the son of one of her father's golf buddy's sons. Of course they weren't happy and told her not to be stupid and her mother asked if anything had happed with her and a woman.

Piper had told them both "no"

After that they made it clear that Piper would not be in their life if she was to go down that road.

"Chapmans are not gay and how can you even think you are if you never tried it that's just stupid Piper". Said her mother.

Piper tried not to think about her parents she was going to deal with one thing at a time and right now the plane was about to land and she had to deal with Larry.

 **There you go told you it was a short one let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone still reading thank you means so much. This is a short chapter but I'm hoping you like it and I've started working on the next and hope to get it up tomorrow. so here you go happy reading.

Piper spotted Larry waiting for her outside the airport he had a big smile on his face and he greeted her with a hug. Piper started to feel sick she didn't want to do this, the only thing worse than doing this was not. Piper gave a small smile she really wanted to get this over with she really didn't want to drag this out for either of them. She asked him if he wanted to go grab a coffee.

Larry looked confused and responded with "sure, are you ok Piper?"

They crossed the road and enter the small coffee shop she was pleased it wasn't very busy. Larry told her to take a seat while she grabbed a table. Piper took a deep breath as she walked over to the table in the back corner with two beat up leather arm chairs. Her phone buzzed it was a text from Polly.

Good luck, I'm proud of you x.

Larry sat down with two lattes and started to speak "Piper I've missed you so much this case is crazy, I can't wait to get home."

Piper jumped in "Larry I'm sorry I came here to talk and I need you to listen to everything I'm saying as this is really hard for me."

Larry laughed "Piper are you breaking up with me, seriously what's wrong."

Piper closed her eyes and took a deep breath but she had forgot her speech she had come up with on the plane and the only thing that came out was,

"Larry I'm gay"

"what" said a shocked Larry

"I'm sorry Larry really I am I just I have to be honest." Piper said not wanting to look at Larry anymore.

Larry laughed "is this a joke or is it my birthday, you want a three way."

Piper lost her cool at that moment and realised what an ass he really was.

"Larry listen to me carefully. This is no joke I'm gay and I am fed up of hiding and lying to everyone including myself. I am moving back to my apartment and I came he to be honest with you because I care about you but I need to do this for me."

Larry just stood up and walked out the door and Piper dropped her head onto the table and let out a deep sigh. She sat like that for the next five minutes before she pulled up her phone looking for the next flight home.

Piper got on the next flight which was leaving in an hour. She text Polly telling her what happened and Polly offered to pick her up from the airport and arranged to go out for drinks that night.

Alex didn't know what to do she was worried about Piper all last night; she had decided to go into work but was having a hard time concentrating on her job. She decided she could go to Polly's office and just say hi and see if she reveals anything about the women she can't get off her mind.

Polly smiles as she puts her coat on "hey Alex I'm just leaving to sort out Pipers apartment thought it would help if she didn't come back to boxes."

Alex Smiled so now she knows she's moved out; she was interrupted from her thoughts by Polly.

"hey Alex you want to help I've got a couple of hours before Piper lands and I need to pick her up to, it would be a massive help."

Alex agreed she had nothing better to do on a Saturday morning and she had got as much work done as she was going to, not like they had to be there on a Saturday.

The two of them had been unpacking boxes for the past thirty minutes when Polly decided to start to grill Alex she decided it was her best friend duty to protect Piper.

"so Alex do you have a girlfriend?"

Alex looked up with a smirk on her face "well Polly I didn't know you was interested, no I don't. do you fancy going out sometime."

Alex was trying not to laugh at the shocked look on Polly face but it didn't work and she ended up laughing.

Polly just responded "you're a supercunt"

Smirking Alex responded "it is super tasty"

"gross Alex Gross save it for Piper" Polly said pulling a face.

With that Alex was lost in her daydream before Polly hit her and shouted "gross that's my best friend your fantasising over"

Piper got off the plane pleased to be home and spotted Polly's car, she just wanted to get home have a shower and a couple of hours sleep before they headed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi again here is the update I promised. Thank you every one for all the reviews and thank you for everyone for the kind words. Here you go everyone.

"Piper you look great can we just get going I wish I never told you Alex was meeting us" said annoyed Polly.

Piper had on black skinny cropped jeans with a red flowing blouse and red heals. She curled her hair and applied her make-up and grabbed her black clutch bag.

"Polly I'm ready how do I look?" Said a smiling Piper

The two women was outside waiting for a cab, and as the air hit them they started to feel the warmth from the bottle of wine they had shared while getting ready. The cab turned up and it was only a short drive to the bar near their work where they were meeting Alex and her friend Nicky.

The two women headed straight inside and two the bar where they ordered cocktails to start the night when Piper felt a warm breath on her eye that whispered.

"it's a little cold out for a margarita, don't you think."

Piper turned around "Alex hey."

Alex also had on black skinny jeans and a nirvana band shirt with a black leather jacket. Her dark hair was down and she still had her sexy black glasses on. Piper couldn't believe how hot she was, she looked like a rock princess.

The two of them was lost in their own world but was interrupted by Nicky. "hey blondie I hear you're on the market you want to go back to mine tonight."

Piper started laughing at the look on Alex face and in the moment she saw the Alex wanted her as much as she wanted her. Piper didn't know if it was the alcohol or being her true self that gave her the confident but she leaned in and whispered into Alex ear.

"I would rather you come back to mine"

Piper kissed her cheek before pulling away to look into Alex's eyes where she noticed they had darkened. Yet again the was interrupted by their friend as they were grabbed away to head to the dance fall.

The night was still young Alex and Piper had been dancing most of the night together and hands was all over each other. Alex just wanted to get Piper somewhere they could be alone, so she grabbed her hand and pulled her out the bar on to the front street.

Their eyes met and Piper started to feel nervous and looked down, Alex reached out to lift Piper head gently and learned in to gently kiss her. The kiss was slow and gentle and Piper was loving it but she needed more so she deepens the kiss till both of them pull away needing air.

Piper grabbed Alex hand and went in search of a cab not either bothering to ask if she was ready to go. It didn't take long before they were in the back of a cab on the way to Pipers. Alex quickly chucked money at the driver and hurried out the car and grabbing Piper to kisser her again.

The two managed to make it to Piper apartment door where Alex pushed her against kissing her and her hands roaming under her shirt. Piper broke the kiss and turned around to unlock the door Alex started kissing her neck and Piper leaned in and started moaning.

The pair fell into the room and Piper was shocked to see her Apartment lit up. Then a load voice made Alex pull herself from the blonde.

"Piper Elizabeth Chapman"

A shocked Piper screamed "mum."

There you go let me know what you think.


End file.
